


Between Breaths (To Make You Beg and Pray)

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: American Idol - RPS, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop 'til I make you forget who you are and just feel.</i> Kris doesn't know how to convince Adam that he's ready to take their relationship farther. In the end, he doesn't have to convince him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Breaths (To Make You Beg and Pray)

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from a super sexy Blaqk Audio song (of course). Click to [LISTEN](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atueE-9GjN4) and read the [LYRICS](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/blaqkaudio/betweenbreathsanxxperspective.html).
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely suciabonita at Livejournal.

**BETWEEN BREATHS (TO MAKE YOU BEG AND PRAY)**

It's somehow known by, like, everyone with an internet connection that Adam Lambert is a sex god and a demon in the sack. Even most girls seem to know about the fact that he's a huge toppy top that tops.. It's reached the point where Kris, Adam's new boyfriend for frick's sake, is probably the only person on the planet who hasn't figured it out yet. And it's definitely not because he doesn't _want_ to figure it out. Kris definitely wants, but Adam has become too much of a gentleman for Kris's own good and insists on taking everything slow which is as un-Adamlike as it gets. Kris thinks maybe they've reached a total standstill in their sexual relationship and while Adam seems perfectly happy with the way things have been going, the slight exploration they _have_ done has Kris desperately wanting more, now, please.

The problem is, Kris doesn't know how to ask Adam for more. He wants Adam to know that he's ready, that he's done some research on Adam's computer and that watching the videos of small, shy men being bent over and-- that it made Kris hot all over with want. The blowjobs and the jerking off have been great, god, but Kris wants Adam to touch him _there_. He wants Adam to push him down and spread his legs open and-- and fucking _fuck_ him already. But he doesn't want to have to say it because really?

\--

Convincing Adam is surprisingly easy, when it happens. In fact, Adam's so okay with the idea that Kris maybe doesn't have to do any convincing at all.

It's a rare evening off and Kris, alone for a few hours in Adam's house, decides to sit himself down with a sandwich and a Coke, and Adam's porn collection. He's clicking through videos in the "Ass-play" folder when Adam comes home early from his event downtown. Kris is so into the video that he doesn't hear the front door open, or Adam's voice when it calls to him from the bottom of the stairs. He doesn't realize he's no longer alone in the house until the bedroom door opens and Adam peeks his head inside.

"Hey, baby, I was--"

Startled, Kris visibly jumps. He reaches forward and slams the top of the laptop closed, skin already on fire with his embarrassment.

"Adam, oh shit, I-- it's-- God, I'm sorry, I didn't--" he splutters, tripping violently over his words before giving up and hiding his burning face in his hands, muffling the rest of whatever he's trying to say.

At first, Adam doesn't say anything, just crosses the room and leans over Kris's hunched-over body to open the computer. The video is still playing, a scene with a large man bending a smaller one up like a pretzel, fingers deep inside his ass. Adam bites his lip, a shiver of desire racing down his spine like lightning. He wants, so much, but it had seemed so important before to let Kris call the shots, to let him decide when he was ready for more. Adam wants more, has always wanted more, but right now what he really wants is for Kris to stop being so fucking embarrassed.

Shutting the laptop again, Adam moves his hands to Kris's shoulders and tries to coax him up so he can see his face. Kris resists a little at first, but eventually he lets himself be pulled into a sitting position and turned to face Adam. Adam responds by attacking Kris's mouth with kisses.

"Oh, baby, why didn't you just ask me?" Adam says, cradling Kris's head in his big, warm hands. "Anything, I said you could have anything you want, Kris. There's nothing I-- you know I can't say no to you, would never..."

"_Adam_," Kris says, pulling away, and Adam feels his heart overflow at the blush burning high on Kris's cheeks. His voice sounds absolutely mortified, and the way he's trying to angle himself away from Adam to hide the tent in his briefs is the most endearing thing Adam thinks he's ever seen. That shy, sweet Kris would resort to Adam's collection of gay internet porn to satisfy his curiosity, to see what it would be like to get fucked...

"Kris," Adam says softly, trying to keep his voice steady, the beginnings of a plan forming. "Baby, do you trust me?"

Slowly, Kris turns back around to face Adam. He searches Adam's eyes for several long moments, for what Adam doesn't know. But finally he nods his beautiful brown head and swallows hard, taking Adam's hand and linking their fingers. He's still so, so embarrassed at being caught, at being too much of a coward to just ask Adam about sex and about putting things in his-- because he knows Adam would never laugh at him or any of his naive questions, no matter how stupid they might make Kris feel.

"Always. Adam, you know I do," he finally whispers, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet when Adam tugs gently at their joined hands. Once he's standing, Kris plasters himself against Adam, aiming to press his still warm face into his spot under Adam's chin. He's mildly surprised to feel Adam's cock digging into his stomach, hadn't realized just how much maybe Adam wants this, too.

"If you want--" Adam starts to say, and Kris blurts out "I really want."

Adam smiles and drops their linked hands to help tug Kris's shirt off, fluffing his already messy hair. Then he guides Kris across the room to their huge, soft bed, pushing him down and laying him out across it.

"Ready?" Adam asks, and Kris has a slight moment of _Oh fucking shit here it goes, we're actually gonna-- I can't believe--_ before Adam is taking hold of his hips and easing him over onto his stomach on the bed.

"It's going to feel so good, baby," Adam says lowly. "Have you ever..?"

"No," Kris whispers. "I haven't-- I never--"

Adam shushes him gently, rubs soothing circles into Kris's lower back, and leans down to kiss at the back of his neck. When he speaks, Adam's voice is soft with love and a little bit of awe.

"God, Kris, let me," he breathes. "Let me make you feel good, I swear I'll take such good care of you."

"Yes," Kris breathes. "Adam. You can-- anything. Anything to me. You _can_, Adam, I--"

"I know," Adam says, voice rough to his own ears. "I know, baby, shh."

Adam kisses him again and then reaches over Kris's body for the drawer of the nightstand, making sure Kris can see exactly what he's doing. He's pretty sure Kris already gets the idea, would have seen it in those videos on Adam's computer, but it seems like the right thing to do anyway.

"Lube," Adam says, showing Kris the bottle of Wet he's pulled from the drawer. Kris runs his fingers over the front of the colourful label before nodding his head and lowering himself back to the bed to cushion his head on his arms, pliant and trusting. Adam feels hot all over from it.

"Okay," Kris says softly. "M'ready."

"Normally," Adam explains, "I'd use my fingers to help stretch you open, so you could-- so you could take my cock. But since tonight I'm not going to fuck you..." Adam adds, trailing off. Confused, Kris pushes up again, twisting himself around to look at Adam over his shoulder. Adam presses him gently back down, shaking his head.

"We'll work up to that," Adam says over the beginning of Kris's protests. "Soon, baby, I promise. But not tonight. Tonight we can--"

"No, Adam, I want--"

"Kris," Adam soothes. "There's so much I want to do to you, _so much_. You're going to _love_ this."

"But what... but what about you?"

Adam's smile is fond and he leans in to kiss Kris sweetly.

"You can make it up to me later," he teases. He wants Kris to understand that making him feel good is about Adam, too. Wants him to see just how much Adam gets out of pleasuring Kris, exploring his body, learning what makes him come undone. What he's about to do is really kind of selfish, anyway. He's pictured Kris ass-up and spread open for him since the day they met and now he can't think of anything else but getting him out of his cute little briefs and going to town.

Adam curls his fingers around the waistband of Kris's underwear and tugs, slipping them over his ass and down his thighs, throwing them off the edge of the bed. Then he rolls the tube of Wet between his hands to warm it a little, but pauses when he notices Kris tensing slightly at the sound of the cap popping open. Hoping to distract him, Adam sets the lube aside and straddles Kris's legs, hands gently palming each side of his ass.

"If you want to stop, you just gotta tell me..." Adam offers, but Kris shakes his head vigorously.

"No, no, Adam, c'mon I'm--" and Adam smirks a little because as soon as he spreads Kris open, the words die in his throat.

"_Oh_," Kris gasps as Adam leans in to taste.

"Mmm," Adam chuckles against Kris's skin, his tongue licking warm, broad stripes across Kris's hole. Kris shivers hard, hips already rolling up into Adam's touch. He can't believe it's taken them this long to try this, he can't-- he can't focus on anything but the feeling of Adam's tongue slowly loosening the muscles around his hole, running warm circles around the rim until Kris has relaxed enough to be rewarded with the tip pushing inside.

"Adam Adam Adam," Kris groans, one hand fisting itself into the sheets and tugging hard.

Kris feels himself getting loose and heavy in Adam's arms, limbs unwinding and becoming jelly. Soon, Adam's pressing almost all of his tongue inside, spit running down Kris's crack and over his balls. Kris grips the headboard in both hands and shoves himself back against Adam, practically riding his face and gasping for breath.

"Ohhhhhh," Kris moans, voice cracking on a high note when Adam flicks his tongue deep inside. "Oh jesus, Adam, oh f-fuck I-- ngghh."

"Feel good?" Adam pulls back enough to ask, his voice low and dirty and Kris nods his head eagerly, over and over.

"Yeah?" Adam continues, one hand holding Kris open, the other keeping him pressed firmly to the bed. "How good, baby? Tell me."

"Oh, fuck, Adam don't make me say it, I--" Adam, ruthless, flicks his tongue against Kris's hole again and Kris bucks hard, gasping. "So good, I can't-- it's so fucking good, Aahh-_Adam_. Please, _please_ I need--"

"You want more?"

"Adam, give it to me, I-- please, yes, more."

"Think you can take my fingers now?" Adam asks, and the tone of his voice is so filthy that Kris shivers, bone-deep, at the very idea.

"Yes, yes, Adam, yes, _fuck me_."

Adam sits up and retrieves the lube from the edge of the bed, settling himself between Kris's spread legs. Next time he thinks he'll play with Kris longer, torture him until he's truly incoherent and desperate for it, but for now Adam thinks Kris has begged enough. He pops the cap open and squeezes a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers. Kris doesn't react to the sound this time, still pleasurably loose and comfortable from Adam's mouth, but he nearly jumps out of his skin when warm, wet fingers stroke over his hole.

"Yes," Kris gasps, back arching wildly, already trying to wriggle closer.

"God, you're gorgeous when you need it," Adam tells him, one finger slipping up and down Kris's crack to oil him up. He's a little overwhelmed at how responsive and perfect Kris is, at how _Adam_ is the reason Kris is completely unraveling, wide open and trusting on Adam's bed, and Adam maybe feels a little drunk with it, heady with the power it floods through him. He maybe never wants it to stop.

Adam continues to add lube, until Kris is wet almost down to his thighs, slick fingerprints rubbed across his ass and lower back from Adam's wandering touches. With each pass of Adam's fingers over Kris's asshole Kris grows more and more incoherent and beautiful, fists tugging the sheets back from the mattress, teeth making damp rings in Adam's pillowcase.

"Please, please, please, Adam, fuck me, please," Kris babbles into the pillow once he's had enough, too much.

Adam swallows hard. "Here, baby," he says as he finally, _finally_ presses a long finger inside.

It doesn't hurt. Kris is still loose from Adam's tongue and at first he barely feels the finger at all, until Adam slips it out, pushes it in deeper. It feels good, Kris thinks. Not great, but he can see why guys like to do this, maybe. It's intimate, the way Adam is fully dressed while Kris is naked and exposed, part of Adam's body up inside him. That's definitely the best part for Kris, until Adam's first brush over his prostate has Kris's hips jerking roughly, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise.

"Oh," Kris gasps, startled. He hadn't expected it to feel like _that_.

"There?" Adam asks wickedly, and he twists his finger to do it again.

"Oh, god, Adam, _don't stop_."

Adam gives Kris time to get used to the first finger before he slips another inside, and Kris reacts immediately to the added stretch. He squirms against the mattress, clenches down on Adam's fingers with a deep, purring sigh.

"Shit, Kris, you're so-- _god_."

Kris feels like his body is full of electricity, thrumming with each brush of Adam's fingers over his prostate. It feels amazing, a kind of pleasure that ripples through him, stronger the more Adam strokes him inside out. But Kris doesn't feel like himself at all. He feels like he's wild and untamed, yet everything is beyond his control and it's the sexiest he thinks he's ever felt. When Adam spreads his fingers deep inside Kris's ass, Kris feels his body letting loose, his legs falling further open and back bowing hard.

Adam gets up onto his knees above Kris, planting his left hand on the bed near Kris's head to hold himself up. When he pushes his fingers back inside he gives Kris three, uses the new leverage to angle his fingers and curl them in deep, body rocking with each of his thrusts. Kris muffles a strangled sob in the pillow. He's breathless, arms braced against the headboard as Adam's weight presses him further and further up the bed.

Soon, Adam's pressing in so hard and fast that Kris moans on every exhale, tiny, delicious sounds that settle low and warm in Adam's stomach.

Adam is thrilled, can't stop watching where his fingers disappear inside Kris's body, sucked in by his swollen little hole. Kris is biting down on his own bicep, eyes squeezed shut tight as he rolls his hips to fuck himself on Adam's hand. He's mouthing wet words against his skin that Adam can't hear, head thrashing slightly on the pillow. Adam watches for a little feeling ridiculously hot, but soon he can't take it anymore, not being able to hear Kris scream.

"No, baby," he says as he tugs Kris's arm out of his mouth. "Come on, let me hear you."

Adam drills his fingers hard into Kris, fast and rough and Kris bucks back against his hand and practically squeals before he can stop himself.

"Just like that," Adam encourages, and does it again. The scream Kris makes has Adam reaching down to squeeze his own dick, trying desperately not to come in his jeans. He spreads his fingers inside, thumb running around the rim where his fingers have Kris stretched wide and open.

"_Adam_," Kris sobs. He's teetering right on the brink, feels like he's in fucking heat and Adam is all he can smell and taste and feel, around him and inside him. Adam has him pressed too tightly to the bed to get at his dick and he needs more and he's close and he doesn't know how to tell Adam any of it.

But Adam, always amazing at taking care of Kris, seems to know exactly what Kris needs. He presses deep and strokes hard over Kris's prostate, shoves his mouth against Kris's shoulder, teeth tugging at the skin the way he know drives Kris completely wild.

Kris can't take another second of it. He's writhing mindlessly on the bed, unable to keep still, and his entire body feels hot and shaky. Adam sucks a filthy, wet kiss into Kris's shoulder, fingers fast and encouraging and Kris lets go and comes hard, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open, Adam's name tumbling out over and over. He feels his orgasm thunder through his body as pulse after pulse of come paints the sheets below him. Finally he collapses to the bed, into his own sticky mess, and barely has the coherency to realize that neither one of them had touched his dick...

He's just starting to drift off when he hears the sound of Adam's belt hitting the bedroom floor. Kris settles a little deeper into the mattress and spreads his legs, body soft and willing. As long as he doesn't have to move yet, Adam can do whatever he wants to Kris.

He feels Adam crawl into the space between his legs, feels a large hand cup the side of his ass. Glancing over his shoulder, Kris sees Adam pull himself out of his jeans and lick his own palm, aiming his frantic strokes at Kris's lower back. Kris twists himself a little to watch Adam thumbing the head of his cock and shivering hard, head tilted forward and sweaty, dark hair falling into his eyes.

When Adam comes it's with a long, throaty moan, his eyes closed and mouth open and red. His come stripes Kris's back in hot spurts, pooling in the little dip in his spine before the swell of his ass.

"Kris, fuck," Adam pants, rolling onto his side on the bed and tangling his legs with Kris's. Kris opens his mouth to answer, tries to speak but the words won't come out. When he touches his own face, his cheeks are wet.

"Baby?" Adam asks softly, pulling Kris closer and into his arms. Kris hides his face in Adam's shoulder, baffled.

"I don't," Kris gasps out, tiny body shaking with it, "I d-don't know why I'm crying, I--"

"Shhh, shhh," Adam says, pressing kisses all over Kris's face. "It's fine, baby, you're okay."

"Adam," Kris whispers, overwhelmed. He doesn't have the words to tell Adam that his body feels like it's been taken over, like he's never been closer to Adam than tonight, with Adam's fingers and tongue _inside_ him, fuck.

"Sometimes it just happens," Adam tells him gently. "It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you or that you're-- that you're _weak_ or whatever. Sometimes when you let go, you just-- you stop thinking about it and it happens."

"What if I-- Am I gonna cry every time you're inside me?" Kris whispers miserably.

"Maybe," Adam says like he doesn't care, and that makes Kris feel slightly better. He lets Adam rock him in his arms a little until his breaths come evenly again, comforted that Adam doesn't see him as any less of a man because of it.

"Better?" Adam asks after a long while, hands stroking warmly up and down Kris's sides.

"Mmmph," Kris manages. He's covered in sweat and tears and spit and come, and he should probably get up and go wash off but he can't seem to make himself move.

"You're amazing," Adam tells him, hands petting every inch of Kris's skin he can reach. Kris turns his head, blindly asking for a kiss, and makes a pleased sound deep in his chest when Adam's mouth finds his.

"Thank you," he tells Adam's lips, trying to show Adam just how deeply he means it.

\--

Adam emerges much later from his shower to find Kris on the computer again. This time, a clean Kris greets him with a shy smile and beckons him over to take a look.

"I was thinking," Kris mumbles, gesturing at the website he's pulled up, a sex toys listing he must've found in Adam's bookmarks. "I mean I thought maybe we could..." And Adam's dick stirs against the towel around his waist as Kris points to a product on the page, purple and thick and battery operated.

"It's rated ten out of ten," Kris offers, as if Adam needs any convincing. "And the reviews sound, um, promising?"

He starts in on the specific qualifications of the toy, but Adam misses most of them. He's too busy digging through his jeans on the floor for his wallet, fishing out a credit card.

"They have priority shipping," Kris says, his arms flailing. Then he's quiet, contemplative for a moment, distracted by a section on the page that informs _People who purchased this item also enjoyed: Deluxe Fuzzy Handcuffs_.

"Adam," Kris says, very seriously, "...do you have any handcuffs?"

Adam feels himself getting hard again, the little shit. He hands over the credit card and puts his head in his hands.

"I think I've created a monster."


End file.
